


Hold On (fanvid)

by chiiyo86



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Character Study, Fanvids, Gen, Growing Up, Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-09 22:57:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19895734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chiiyo86/pseuds/chiiyo86
Summary: "Just hold on a little longer."





	Hold On (fanvid)

**Author's Note:**

> Will Byers through 3 seasons of Stranger Things. That poor kid! 
> 
> Music: Ólafur Arnalds - Tree.

OR

[Will Byers - Hold On](https://vimeo.com/349289498) from [chiiyo86](https://vimeo.com/user90976931) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).

**Author's Note:**

> How annoyed am I at the fact that I couldn't get a clear shot of Will throwing fireworks in the last episode of season 3? So I cheated a little - the arm you can see lighting up a firework is actually Jonathan's. :) Hope you enjoyed the vid!


End file.
